Ksgomes Twin Sister
by KagomeChristoforou
Summary: Nerakus dead. What happens after? Kagome finds out her dad did not really die. That he was a full dog demon and he was in the feudal era somehow. Kagome has a twin sister named Kiomme and that her twin sister looks exactly like her in every way possible o
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Twin Sister.

SummaryNerakus dead. What happens after? Kagome finds out her dad did not really die, that he was a full dog demon and he was in the feudal era somehow. Kagome has a twin sister named Kiomme and that her twin sister looks exactly like her in every way possible only that her sister is a half demon.

Inuyasha was at the God tree waiting for Kagome to return."Arghhhhhhh were is she. She was supposed to be back 1 day ago." he said growling.

Miroku came and yelled "why don't you just go get her, we all know you want to so just go already" he stated.

Sango said "the pervert is right you know"Shippo said "he's to chicken to go get Kagome.

…………………………………………………………

Kiomme sighed as she looked at her dad. Yes he was a very handsome King." How come every time I bring up mom he pushes the dam subject away" she growled.

Her dad was named Gin."Kiomme you alright?"He asked

"Ya"she answered. She never been out of the castle before and she really wanted to get out of there. "Arghhhhhhhh I want to leave" she stated to her dad. Her dad thought for a moment. "Alright I will arrange for you to stay with an old friend at a village. Her names Keade-baba and you will stay there." He stated.

Kiomme sighed "fine if that's what will get me away from this castle then be it" she said.

……………………………………………………………

Kagome just got out of school and was walking back with her three best friends." So Kagome how is you ignorant insensitive and jealous boyfriend soing?"Ayuma asked.

Yuri said "ya, did he come and visit you when you were sick?"Eri then said "did he bring you flowers?"Kagome sweat dropped "ummmmmmmm ya, he visited me and um he's not really…"before she finished Hojou was standing in front of her. "Kagome are you buys tomorrow?" he asked Kagome thought "why now" and answered "actually I am" she said.

And walked up the stairs of the shirin and walked in her house.

"Hello sweetie how was school today"Kira (Kagomes mom) asked

"It was okay mom" she answered. Then asked "were's Sota and gramps?"She asked her mom looking around.

"Oh Grandpa and Sota went to bye a gift for you since it's your 18th birthday tomorrow" she stated.

Kagome jumped in surprise "I totally forgot about my birthday" and ran into her room packed her bag and jumped into the well.

………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was the first to see Kagome come out of the well and he ran to her." Were have you been for the PAST 2 days?" he yelled.

Kagome screamed back "Im late because I had to spend time with my family since it's my birthday tomorrow and obviously you don't care" she yelled and stormed off to Keades village.

Sango and Miroku said "well it went better then we planed,"Miroku said

Sango said "I can't believe its Kagome's birthday tomorrow and I forgot" she stated while hitting the closest thing to her which was Miroku.

……………………………………………………….

Kiomme traveled with a guard to the village and met up with Keade-baba "hello Im Kiomme, are you Keade-baba?"She asked

"Aye child ye sure are" she said and thought to her self "she really dose look like Kagome"and smiled."Ye shall follow me child I shall show you were you will be staying" she said

Kiomme smiled and followed her "dam this place is small" she said.

………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was hurt by that comment "Kagome lets go to Keades alright"he said angrily and walked off.

Kagome looked confused." I wonder what's gotten him so mad." She thought angrily.


	2. Chapter 2 DADS ALIVE?

Kagome's Twin Sister.

SummaryNerakus dead. What happens after? Kagome finds out her dad did not really die, that he was a full dog demon and he was in the feudal era somehow. Kagome has a twin sister named Kiomme and that her twin sister looks exactly like her in every way possible only that her sister is a half demon.

Inuyasha was at the God tree waiting for Kagome to return."Arghhhhhhh were is she. She was supposed to be back 1 day ago." he said growling.

Miroku came and yelled "why don't you just go get her, we all know you want to so just go already" he stated.

Sango said "the pervert is right you know"Shippo said "he's to chicken to go get Kagome.

…………………………………………………………

Kiomme sighed as she looked at her dad. Yes he was a very handsome King." How come every time I bring up mom he pushes the dam subject away" she growled.

Her dad was named Gin."Kiomme you alright?"He asked

"Ya"she answered. She never been out of the castle before and she really wanted to get out of there. "Arghhhhhhhh I want to leave" she stated to her dad. Her dad thought for a moment. "Alright I will arrange for you to stay with an old friend at a village. Her names Keade-baba and you will stay there." He stated.

Kiomme sighed "fine if that's what will get me away from this castle then be it" she said.

……………………………………………………………

Kagome just got out of school and was walking back with her three best friends." So Kagome how is you ignorant insensitive and jealous boyfriend soing?"Ayuma asked.

Yuri said "ya, did he come and visit you when you were sick?"Eri then said "did he bring you flowers?"Kagome sweat dropped "ummmmmmmm ya, he visited me and um he's not really…"before she finished Hojou was standing in front of her. "Kagome are you buys tomorrow?" he asked Kagome thought "why now" and answered "actually I am" she said.

And walked up the stairs of the shirin and walked in her house.

"Hello sweetie how was school today"Kira (Kagomes mom) asked

"It was okay mom" she answered. Then asked "were's Sota and gramps?"She asked her mom looking around.

"Oh Grandpa and Sota went to bye a gift for you since it's your 18th birthday tomorrow" she stated.

Kagome jumped in surprise "I totally forgot about my birthday" and ran into her room packed her bag and jumped into the well.

………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was the first to see Kagome come out of the well and he ran to her." Were have you been for the PAST 2 days?" he yelled.

Kagome screamed back "Im late because I had to spend time with my family since it's my birthday tomorrow and obviously you don't care" she yelled and stormed off to Keades village.

Sango and Miroku said "well it went better then we planed,"Miroku said

Sango said "I can't believe its Kagome's birthday tomorrow and I forgot" she stated while hitting the closest thing to her which was Miroku.

……………………………………………………….

Kiomme traveled with a guard to the village and met up with Keade-baba "hello Im Kiomme, are you Keade-baba?"She asked

"Aye child ye sure are" she said and thought to her self "she really dose look like Kagome"and smiled."Ye shall follow me child I shall show you were you will be staying" she said

Kiomme smiled and followed her "dam this place is small" she said.

………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was hurt by that comment "Kagome lets go to Keades alright"he said angrily and walked off.

Kagome looked confused." I wonder what's gotten him so mad." She thought angrily.

And decided to follow Inuyasha. As they reached the village they heard a loud "HENTIE".

At the exact same time Inuyasha and Kagome said while sighing "Miroku"

Inuyasha entered the hut "you dam pervert one of these days she is going to kill you and im going to watch" he said

"KAGOME" screamed a little red fir ball I missed you a lot"Shippo said while jumping on her lap.


	3. Chapter What!

Kagome's Twin Sister.

SummaryNerakus dead. What happens after? Kagome finds out her dad did not really die, that he was a full dog demon and he was in the feudal era somehow. Kagome has a twin sister named Kiomme and that her twin sister looks exactly like her in every way possible only that her sister is a half demon.

Inuyasha was at the God tree waiting for Kagome to return."Arghhhhhhh were is she. She was supposed to be back 1 day ago." he said growling.

Miroku came and yelled "why don't you just go get her, we all know you want to so just go already" he stated.

"The pervert is right you know" The demon slayer said. Shippo smirked" he's to chicken to go get Kagome.

Inuyasha ended up hitting Shippo in the head.

…………………………………………………………

Kiomme sighed as she looked at her dad. Yes he was a very handsome King." How come every time I bring up mom he pushes the dam subject away" she growled.

Her dad was named Gin."Kiomme you alright?"He asked

"Ya"she answered. She never been out of the castle before and she really wanted to get out of there. "Arghhhhhhhh I want to leave" she stated to her dad. Her dad thought for a moment. "Alright I will arrange for you to stay with an old friend at a village. Her names Keade-baba and you will stay there." He stated.

Kiomme sighed "fine if that's what will get me away from this castle then be it" she said.

……………………………………………………………

Kagome just got out of school and was walking back with her three best friends." So Kagome how is you ignorant insensitive and jealous boyfriend doing?"Ayumai asked.

"Ya, did he come and visit you when you were sick?"Yuka asked with question Erie then said "did he bring you flowers?" Kagome sweat dropped "ummmmmmmm ya, he visited me and um he's not really…"before she finished Hojou was standing in front of her. "Kagome are you buy tomorrow?" he asked. Kagome thought "why now" and answered "actually I am" she said.

And walked up the stairs of the shirin and walked in her house. She then thought to her self "sometimes I LOVE being in the feudal ara"and sighed.

"Hello sweetie how was school today"Kira (Kagomes mom) asked

"It was okay mom" she answered. Then asked "were's Sota and gramps?"She asked her mom looking around.

"Oh Grandpa and Sota went to bye a gift for you since it's your 18th birthday tomorrow" she stated.

Kagome jumped in surprise "I totally forgot about my birthday" and ran into her room packed her bag and jumped into the well.

………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was the first to see Kagome come out of the well and he ran to her." Were have you been for the PAST 2 days?" he yelled.

Kagome screamed back "Im late because I had to spend time with my family since it's my birthday tomorrow and obviously you don't care" she yelled and stormed off to Keades village.

Sango and Miroku said "well it went better then we planed,"Miroku said

Sango said "I can't believe its Kagome's birthday tomorrow and I forgot" she stated while hitting the closest thing to her which was Miroku.

……………………………………………………….

Kiomme traveled with a guard to the village and met up with Keade-baba "hello Im Kiomme, are you Keade-baba?"She asked

"Aye child ye sure are" she said and thought to her self "she really dose look like Kagome"and smiled."Ye shall follow me child I shall show you were you will be staying" she said

Kiomme smiled and followed her "dam this place is small" she said.

………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was hurt by that comment "Kagome lets go to Keades alright"he said angrily and walked off.

Kagome looked confused." I wonder what's gotten him so mad." She thought angrily.

And decided to follow Inuyasha. As they reached the village they heard a loud "HENTIE".

At the exact same time Inuyasha and Kagome said while sighing "Miroku"

Inuyasha entered the hut "you dam pervert one of these days she is going to kill you and im going to watch" he said

"KAGOME" screamed a little red fir ball I missed you a lot"Shippo said while jumping on her lap. (Please Review it's my first story)

"Shippo"Kagome said while hugging him tight.Inuyasha pulled him off her." Stop acting like a baby Shippo you have to grow up you brat"Inuyasha said while smirking

"Kagome Inuyasha is being mean."

Inuyasha SIT BOY" Yelled a very mad Kagome.

…………………………………………………………………

Kiomme followed Keade-baba and thought about what her dad said "Don't be rude".

Kiomme said to her self "I won't if they know how to treat me." She stated

Keade-baba heard what she said and replied "don't ye worry child they will treat ye well"

Kiomme thought to herself "what's with the ye thing?"

……………………………………………………………………..

Kagome broke the silence in the room "I feel an aura of a Half demon" she said and then said "she's with Keade"she stated.

Inuyasha said "ya that's wired I feel it to."

Miroku whispered to Sango "Hey there getting along something's up"

Sango slapped him "you're an idiot" she said.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Keade said "alright child ye wait here while I go talk to the others"

Kiomme sat down and said "alright then" she said

Keade-baba walked into the room were everyone was sitting and said "Kagome please go to the river and look for my basket of herbs I seemed to forgot please" she asked

Kagome got up and said "alright, Shippo want to come with me?" she asked

Shippo nodded and stuck his tough out at Inuyasha and ran out to were Kagome was waiting.

Keade turned to the rest of the group and said "alright you know that tomorrow it is Kagomes birthday and I have the biggest surprise but ye mustn't yell or scream"

Inuyasha said "alright old hag what is it already"

"Kiomme ye may come out know child" She said

Kiomme thought while walking out "that's my quotas she stepped out everyone's eyes widened

Inuyasha said "that looks exactly like Kagome except Half demon."

Sango and Miroku nodded there heads.

Keade-baba said "it is because thee child is Kagomes twin sister separated from birth"everyones eyes widened including Kiommes.

…………………………………………………………………………

Kagome said "Shippo do you see it I cant find it any wear"

Shippo said "me ether Kagome.Mabey we should go and ask Keade-baba "

"Good idea Shippo lets go" she said and they started there way back to the village.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha said "I smell Kagome and Shippo returning what should we do?"

Kiomme said "I have a sister I WANT TO MEET HER" she said happily

Keade-baba smiled and said "alright child ye may meet her"

Kiomme ran out in front of Kagome and everyone followed.

Kagome froze and the smile once on her face turned into a frown." Who are you?" she asked

Inuyasha instantly didn't like this idea he hated the idea of His Kagome sad or mad.

Kiomme said "Kagome im your twin sister I live with dad while you live with mom"

Kagomes eyes widened and ran into the forest crying thinking "dads still alive and he never visited" She asked her self

Inuyasha was about to run into the forest but was stopped by Kiomme "let me go talk to her She's my sister and we have a lot to talk about I promise if she doesn't listen I will come and get you"

Inuyasha was about to protest but saw Sango nod her head yes and said "fine but im coming if you are not back by sundown"

Kiomme nodded and ran after Kagome.


End file.
